Go Get Your Girl
by VALKUBUS LOVER
Summary: Maggie gets help from her sister to win back Bianca's heart.
1. Maggie & Frankie

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters, only ABC does.

I have been writing for four years now and I want to share my stories to the BAM FANS, and I really hope you like it and tell me if I should continue.

Chapter 1

Paris

Maggie is lying in her bed alone in the apartment that was once shared with the woman she loved and their daughter, but she let that slip away when she met Cecelia. Maggie had broken up with Cecelia after she spoke to Bianca on New Years Eve after realizing that she made the biggest mistake of her life letting Bianca go. She was lying in bed all day thinking how much she had hurt Bianca, and she look up and prayed not knowing what to do.

"Hi I know I don't do this much praying that is but I don't know what else to do, I made the biggest mistake of my life hurting the one person I have always loved, and I don't know what to do, how can I fix this, make this right, please help me send me a sign" she said starring at the ceiling hoping for a sign and it came when Frankie appeared right in front of her.

"I heard you need help" Frankie saying with a grin on her face. Maggie is just speechless seeing her dead twin sister standing in front of her. Then she finally says something.

"Frankie?" getting up from the bed and she is now standing in front of Frankie. "You're here but how?" shocked that she is there.

"You did it, you said you needed a sign to help you so here I am" then Maggie pulls Frankie into a tight embrace happy to finally see her sister again. "Ok Maggie I cant breathe" Maggie pulls away.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe you really here, I wish for so long to see you again and here you are" Frankie smiles at her, now seeing how much her sister loved her.

"It's great to see you to Mags, but I came to help you so what's wrong" Maggie put her head down ashamed to tell Frankie what happen between her and Bianca. "Let me guess Bianca" Maggie looks up at her.

"You know about me and Bianca?" Frankie nods her head "so you know what I did"

"Yes I do with that Cecelia girl, I know what's been happening, I've been watching over you for a long time now." Maggie starts crying.

"Then please tell me how I can fix it, how I can get Bianca back." Frankie pulls her into an embrace to calm her down.

"That is why I'm here baby sis to help you" she calms Maggie down, and then they sit down on the couch in the room by the window. "First tell me one thing, do you love Bianca"

"Yes with all my heart" Frankie can see how much she loves Bianca she can see it in her eyes.

"Then go back to Pine Valley and tell her that, do what ever it takes to make Bianca see that you love her and how sorry you are for hurting her"

"Frankie its not that easy, what I did was unforgivable I cheated on her." Crying and ashamed for what she did.

"I know Maggie I did the same thing, after I told Bianca that I loved her I got scared and sleep with any guy I seen to prove that what I was feeling wasn't true and I regret that everyday, knowing I missed out on my chance to be with her, so please don't make the same mistake I did. Before I was killed I was going to run away because I hurt Bianca and I always thought that if maybe I went after Bianca then maybe I would be with her now." Frankie is starting to cry remembering all her regrets, but she has to be strong for Maggie. "Maggie I won't lie to you, but I love Bianca and I always will, but I can't be with her and I know that and I'm so happy she has you, you helped her so much, with the rape and the pregnancy and I'm really grateful that you were there for her, I know that you two were meant to be, so please don't give up on what you have with Bianca, don't make the same mistake I did, you go and fight for the women you love" Maggie hugs her sister.

"Thank you Frankie and I'm so sorry I …" Frankie stops her

"No don't be sorry its just destiny, I was destine to go to Pine Valley, meet a beautiful person, know what love really means and leave, to bring you into her life, I was meant to bring you into Bianca's life and I'm here to do it again so go and get your girl" Maggie hugs her again.

"Thank you for everything Frankie" Frankie returns the loving embrace then they let go.

"Now its time you have to wake you" Maggie looks at her and she can feel that she's waking up.

"Frankie before I go I just wanted to tell you I love you I always have and I always will and I'll never forget you" Frankie gets tears in her eyes never hearing those words from her sister, but she knew it was always there.

"I love you too Maggie now go get your girl" then the next thing Maggie knew she was in her bed, and she looked around and no one was there. Maggie looks up at the ceiling again.

"Thank you Frankie" She gets ready to make her way back to Pine Valley, to Bianca and Miranda, her family.

TBC

_Next chapter Maggie is back in Pine valley and going to do whatever it takes to win Bianca back._

Please leave comments if you want me to keep this story going and thank you for reading.


	2. BAM

Chapter 2

Pine Valley

Maggie has been on the plane for hours and thinking what she is going to do to get Bianca back and it has come when she arrives in Pine Valley. She's at the front door of Bianca's apartment, which was once owned by Greenlee and her heart is pounding, knowing she hasn't seen Bianca since she left three months ago. She finally gets the courage and she knocks on the door. Then she hears someone opening the door and she hold her breathe and the door opens, but it's not Bianca but the nanny.

"May I help you" Rachel says looking at a girl she doesn't know.

"I'm looking for Bianca, and who are you, are you a friend of Bianca" hoping she is nothing more.

"My name is Rachel, I'm Bianca's sister's nanny, and I'm taking care of Miranda for her because her nanny is sick"

"It's nice to meet you I'm Maggie" as she holds out her hand and Rachel shakes her hand.

"Maggie I heard a lot about you, well Bianca is not here right now, do you want me to tell her that you stop by when she gets back."

"Do you know where she went" really hoping to tell Bianca she's there and not having someone else telling her.

"I believe she went to wildwind" Maggie is shocked to know that Bianca is at the boathouse where all their memories are. "Would you like me to tell her that you stop by?"

"It's ok I'll just meet her there, thank you though"

"Your welcome and it was great to finally meet you" Maggie is happy that at least she was talked about good or bad, at least she knows Bianca didn't forget her.

"You too and thank you again" Then Maggie leaves to the boathouse.

Moments later Maggie arrives at the boathouse and she hears voices, one is Bianca's but there is another one and it's a male's voice. She hides behind the deck and she sees Bianca and she just stares at her for a minute that seems like forever and not seeing whose with Bianca, and then she sees something that breaks her heart, Bianca kissing a man, and she sinks to the floor hurt for what she just seen, but then she hears Bianca yell.

"How dare you kiss me Zarf! You know I'm gay and you pull me into all your crap about looking deep into someone's soul and you just trick me into kissing you"

"Bianca that is not what I'm trying to do I care about you to much to hurt you" pleading to Bianca.

"No your just a rock star trying to get a lesbian into bed, now I want you to leave, I never want to see you again, now leave!" Zarf is hurt but he understands and he leaves.

Bianca is pissed knowing she let this man kiss her and bring her into his lies. She wipes her tears and she stands up and grabs her stuff and leaves the boathouse, but when she turn to leaves she gets the shock of her life when she sees Maggie standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Maggie" that's all she can say because she is to shock to say anything else.

TBC

Next Chapter Maggie and Bianca talk at the boathouse. Hope you like it.


	3. BAM at the boathouse

Chapter 3

Boathouse

Bianca just stares at Maggie not believing that she is really there and at the boathouse, then Maggie finally speaks, getting out of her traces.

"Bianca it's so good to see you again, you have no idea how much I've missed you"

with joy in her voice.

"Maggie what are you doing here" not understanding why Maggie is there. "Why are you not in Paris with Cecelia? Starting it get tears in her eyes remembering the pain.

"There is no Cecelia not anymore, I came to see you and hoping that you will give me a second chance" pleading to Bianca hoping she will forgive her.

"You think that sorry is going to fix it, what you did was unforgivable how can I forgive you, you broke my heart Maggie and now you show up here of all places and want me back." Maggie knew Bianca was going to react this way, and she knew she deserved it. "Did Cecelia dump you is that why you're here, it didn't work out with her so you come crawling back to me."

"No I broke up with her because I realized that you're the woman I love, you're my best friend, and you were my lover, what I have been wanting since I first kissed you in our apartment, and I know I screwed up really bad, but I came here hoping and praying that you will give me a second chance to make it up to you, to love you, and be a family with you and Miranda, Please Bianca please give me a second chance." Maggie is crying trying to get through to Bianca.

"I don't know what to say about this Maggie I just cant forgive and forget that easy, you hurt me in the most possible way, you cheated on me for god sakes and now you want me to forgive you just like that, well I cant Maggie you hurt me and I don't know how to forgive that or you." Maggie is hurt and she puts her head down in shame.

"Bianca I know what I did is unforgivable and I know…." Bianca cuts her off.

"Your damn right it is and I don't want to hear your excuses or anything from you right now, I want you to leave go back to Paris where you belong, because you don't belong here or with me." Maggie knows she's not going to get through to Bianca tonight so she decides to leave.

"Ok but I'm not giving up on us like you never gave up on me, I'll be at the Valley Inn if you do decide you want to talk to me again. Just know that I love you and I'm going to fight for you and us." Then Maggie grabs her purse from the bench that they were sitting on and she leaves the boathouse crying uncontrollably with Bianca sitting there crying as while.

TBC

Next chapter Bianca talks to Josh and FRANKIE.


	4. Bianca with Josh & Frankie

Chapter 4

Bianca's Penthouse

After spending hours at the boathouse crying, Bianca decided to go home to Miranda. She gets to her place and she sees Rachel playing with Miranda.

"I'm home" Miranda turns around and sees her mom and she gets up and runs over to her mom.

"Mommy" Bianca picks up Miranda in her arms and holds her tight, and then Rachel can see that Bianca is upset.

"Bianca are you ok you seem upset" she tries to cover it, wanting to stay strong for Miranda.

"I'm fine Rachel thank you for asking" glad that Rachel cares for her.

"Did it have to do something about your friend" Bianca is confused but then she realizes it was Maggie.

"Maggie stopped by here?"

"Yes she was looking for you and I told her that you were at wildwind if that was ok"

"That was fine Rachel but I'm ok now and I'm home so if you want to take off you can"

"Thank you Bianca but it's always my pleasure to take care of Miranda she's a sweetheart." Bianca smiles at her.

"While thank you again for your help and tell Kendall hi for me and my nephew"

"I will Bianca and you have a nice evening"

"Thank you Rachel you to" then Rachel leaves and Bianca sits down on the couch with Miranda, but then there was a knock on the door. Bianca gets up to answer it and its Josh. "Josh what are you doing here?"

"What I cant come and see my little sister" She smiles and she gives him a hug and then he comes in and they sit down on the couch, and Josh can see that there is something wrong with Bianca. "Bianca are you ok, you seem very upset about something, is it zarf did he hurt you, because if he did I will kill him."

"Josh its ok calm down is not Zarf besides I have nothing to do with him anymore, something else happened to me tonight that I didn't expect."

"What is it Bianca" concerned for his sister.

"Its Maggie she's back, she's in Pine Valley and she wants me back."

"While isn't that a good thing, you want her back don't you"

"Josh how can I she cheated on me, she hurt me how can I forgive her for that"

"While don't mistake me, but aren't you the one that told me that if Maggie came back to you, you will take her back no questions ask and that you would forgive her"

"Yeah that was before I had time to think about it, she left me for another girl, she abandoned me and my daughter for her lab partner, after everything we been through together she just left me just like that" snapping her fingers. "She didn't give me or Miranda a second thought, now she's back and asking me to forgive her for the hell she put me through" Bianca starts crying again but she can because Miranda is in the other room sleeping.

"Bianca do you still love her?" Bianca looks up at Josh

"What how can you say that I…." Josh cuts her off

"It's a simple question Bianca do you love her or not"

"Of course I love her I never stop, but…" Josh cuts her off again.

"You love her and she loves you if she didn't she wouldn't be here begging for your forgiveness, she knows how badly she hurt you and she is willing to make it up to you, you just have to give her the chance" Bianca is shocked to hear this from her brother.

"This coming from you that's a shock, how you know so much about this?

"I have no idea but does it help?" hoping he can help his little sister out.

"I really don't know right now but thank you anyways you help me a lot but right now I need time to think please if you don't mind"

"I understand, I just want you to be happy Bianca" She hugs her brother

"Thank you Josh for everything"

"Your welcome and give my niece a kiss for me ok" Bianca nods her head and then Josh leaves to give Bianca time to think. She looks up at the ceiling.

"Please give me the strength to get through this, I don't know what to do I love Maggie so much but I'm afraid, I'm afraid if I let her back in my heart again, she will break it again, I just don't know what to do, how can I get passed this" Crying and not knowing what to do, then she gets the shock of her life when Frankie appears right in front of her.

"Frankie" Frankie just smiles at Bianca happy to finally see Bianca again.

TBC

Next Chapter Bianca and Frankie talk about Maggie.


	5. FAB

Chapter 5

Bianca's Penthouse

Bianca just sits on the couch in shock seeing her formal lover standing in front of her. Bianca slowly stands up and stands in front of Frankie, then she slowly lifts her hand to Frankie's face and she gently strokes the side of her face. Frankie leans into Bianca's touch, happy to finally feel Bianca's warmth and love. Frankie puts her hand on Bianca's and she smiles at her.

"Frankie your really here" Frankie smiles and she holds Bianca's hands in hers.

"I am but not really, I can only be in your dreams" Bianca's happy expression turn to sadness knowing that this is just a dream.

"So I'm dreaming all of this but it feels so real" starting to cry

"Bianca I'm really here but in your dreams, it's the only way I can see you again, but it's only this once" With sadness in her voice because she cant see Bianca anymore after this night.

"Why I don't want you to leave" holding Frankie's hands tighter.

"Because when I died I had unfinished business to take care of and that's why I'm here and I'm only came to fix it"

"What's your unfinished business?" confused

"You are, when I died I hurt you, I told you that I loved you then I went to some guy to prove that I didn't love you, I got scared because I never felt anything like that for anyone and it scared me. I came here to apologize to you for hurting you" she can see Bianca get pissed because of Maggie doing the same thing. "I know Maggie did the same thing tonight and she means it like I do, but I know we can't be together anymore, but it shouldn't be like that for you and my sister. You two are meant to be with each other, you been through so much together and I know you two are soul mates." Bianca is crying just like Frankie. "I had my chance with you and I blew it, so please don't let Maggie have the same mistakes I have. She loves you more then anyone she had ever known and I know you feel the same way about her."

"Frankie she hurt me so bad how can I forgive that"

"You forgiven me why not her, Bianca she loves you and she wouldn't be here fighting for your forgiveness if she didn't love you, Bianca please give her the chance to love you."

"Frankie I do love your sister very much and I can't think about my future if she's not in it, but I'm afraid that if I let her back in my heart, it will just get broken again."

"Bianca Maggie's love for you will always be there, she loved you for years, isn't it worth the risk to love someone as much as you do, and I know Maggie loves you, I wouldn't have sent her to you if she wasn't going to love you"

"You sent Maggie to me" Frankie smiles

"Yes because I knew she will love you as much as I loved you, please give Maggie the chance to make it up to you, please don't let her have the regret on her shoulders like I do" Bianca just pulls Frankie into a loving embrace.

"Thank you Frankie" letting go of the embrace "I love you Frankie and I always will and you are right if Maggie didn't love me she wouldn't be here fighting for me, but I'm scared that she will hurt me again."

"Bianca I know my sister now that I have been watching out for you two and I know that Maggie loves you and she wont hurt you or give up on you, you have to trust that and trust the love you have for her."

"Frankie how do you know so much about this"

"I have no idea like your brother, but what I'm telling you is the truth, Maggie still loves and she is not giving up on you"

"Frankie thank you, you have no idea how much you helped me and now I know what to do"

"I guess my work here is done then" Frankie is starting to cry again knowing she has to say goodbye to the woman she loves. "While I guess I should go now" Bianca starts crying more then she already was.

"I'm really going to miss you Frankie" Frankie hold her close to her not wanting to let her go.

"If you ever want to see me again, you just have to dream and I'll always be there" Frankie and Bianca get the strength to let go and they do.

"Goodbye Frankie"

"Goodbye Bianca-la" Then Frankie disappears and Bianca wakes up and looks around and she is alone.

TBC

Next Chapter- BAM at the Valley Inn


	6. BAM at the Valley Inn

Chapter 6

Valley Inn

Bianca was in the lobby at the Valley Inn thinking of what she is going to do, stay where she is at, leave the hotel, or go up to Maggie's room. Many thoughts are going through her mind and she doesn't know what to do then she remembers what Frankie told her and she decides to go up to Maggie's room. She stands in front of Maggie's door and she takes a deep breathe and she knocks. Moments later the door opens and Maggie is surprised to see Bianca standing in her door way.

"Bianca" stunned and that's all she can say

"Can I come in?" Maggie just steps to the side and she welcome Bianca in, Bianca walks in the room and she watches Maggie close the door and walks over to her. "Is it ok if we can talk?"

"Of course we can that's why I came back, so we can talk and fix what we once had and…" Bianca lifts up her hand to stop Maggie.

"Please Maggie let me talk first" Maggie just nods, then they go over to the couch and they sit down on different sides and it feels like their miles apart. "Maggie when I found out that you cheated on me it broke my heart in a millions pieces and I kept on telling myself that its not real that it didn't happen, because how can someone I love more then anything in this world hurt me so badly" Bianca starts crying and so is Maggie seeing Bianca in so much pain that she caused. "We been through so much together and I never thought you can hurt me this way"

"Bianca I am very sorry more then you will ever know"

"Please let me finish Maggie" Maggie lets her go on "I thought that I can never forgive someone for hurting me that much and I wanted you out of my life forever but when I think about my life without you its unbearable, I missed you so much" Maggie moves close to Bianca.

"I missed you so much to Bianca, I missed you every second you and Miranda, you're my life and when I lost you I felt dead inside, like there was nothing to live for anymore, because the only thing that kept me going was you and your love, and I should have never walked away from that. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made and I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to you."

"You don't have to because I already made my decision and I'm not going to change it" Maggie is thinking the worse and is prepared to hear the worse.

"What did you decide" not really wanting to hear it because she might lose the love of her life because of the stupidest she ever made.

"Maggie you have hurt me so bad and I never thought you were capable of doing that, but I am not giving up on what we had and I'm willing to put my heart on the line for you because I know you are worth it and what we had, because we didn't go through all them years loving each other to blow it now." Maggie is shocked and happy at the same time.

"Are you telling me that you forgiven me?"

"No I haven't forgiven you not yet that is" Maggie went from happy to sad in a few seconds. "It's going to take me sometime for me to be able to trust you again, but I know that we are going to get there again." Maggie is so happy she can't even describe it, and then she sees Bianca's hand slowly comes near hers and Maggie can feel Bianca's hand pulling her hand to her and pulling herself to Bianca, now they are sitting right next to each other.

"You don't know how happy you made me, and I don't even deserve it for you to forgive me" Bianca slowly cups Maggie's face with her hand.

"Maggie you didn't give up on me so I'm not giving up on you and the love you have for each other."

"Bianca I know this may be too soon but is it ok if I hold you, I missed having you in my arms." Bianca didn't say anything all see did was lean into Maggie's embrace and Maggie just holds Bianca in her arms. It seemed like forever laying in each others arms but it gets interrupted by a knock on the door. Maggie gets up to leave but it was hard because she didn't want to let Bianca go. Maggie opens the door and she sees Rachel standing there. "Rachel what are you dong here" Looking at Bianca and Bianca gets up and goes to the door.

"Its ok Maggie I called Rachel over here before I came up" She whispers to Rachel as Maggie goes back to the couch "is she here" Rachel nods her head, then Bianca turns to Maggie "Maggie I know how much you missed me but I also know how much you missed our daughter" Maggie is surprised

"You mean" Rachel leads Miranda in the room and Miranda sees Maggie.

"Magggiee!!!!" Miranda runs over to Maggie and she jumps into Maggie's open arms.

"Hey Munchkin oh I missed you so much baby girl" holding Maggie tight in her arms and crying knowing she haven't seen Miranda in months.

"Thank you Rachel for bringing Miranda over here"

"You're welcome Bianca" then Rachel leaves to give Bianca and Maggie alone time. She can see how much Maggie missed Miranda.

"Thank you Bianca for everything, for letting me see Miranda again and most of all giving me a second chance and I promise you that I will never break your heart again, and I'm going to do what ever it takes to win your trust back I promise you that."

"I know Maggie, but it is getting late and…." Maggie stops her

"Your not leaving are you" Bianca can see that Maggie doesn't want her to go.

"Maggie we just got back together and we are taking it step by step and I don't think that…"

"I know but you can have the bedroom and I can have the couch, I just don't want to be apart from you anymore I don't want to be alone." Bianca feels the same way

"Ok will stay if that's ok with Miranda"

"We stay witf Maggie yay"

"Then it's settled you and Miranda have the room and I have the couch"

"Ok while we better get some sleep because we have a very busy day tomorrow"

"Why is that" not knowing what is going to happen tomorrow.

"Tomorrow I'm going to tell my mother we are back together and you have to be there"

"Bianca I can't go you mom is going to kill me" Bianca is laughing

"You have to face her sooner or later, besides your doing it for me; remember you will do anything for me"

"So you want me to get killed ok that is fair enough" they both laugh "while you better get to bed and munchkin" Maggie hands over Miranda to Bianca and there faces are inches away from each other. Maggie wants too much to pull her in a kiss but she can't not yet, Maggie then backs away. "Goodnight Bianca"

"Goodnight Maggie" then Bianca and Miranda go in the other rooms and they lay down. Both Maggie and Bianca look up to the ceiling and they both say thank you to Frankie.

In the middle of the night Bianca can't sleep so she gets up and makes sure she doesn't wake up Miranda and she tucks her in and she walks to the front room and leaves the bedroom door open just in case Miranda wakes up. Bianca looks at Maggie sleeping on the pull out couch and she just can't help that she wants to be in Maggie's arms so she slowly lifts up the covers and she climbs in bed with Maggie so her back is touching Maggie's stomach. Maggie wakes up and she can feel Bianca in her arms, then Maggie slowly puts her arm around Bianca's waist and pulls her closer to her and they both smiles but not seeing each other, then they both fall asleep in each others arms.

TBC

Next Chapter-Maggie faces Erica and Kendall and what will happen to Maggie.


	7. Maggie's forgiveness

Chapter 7

Valley Inn

The next morning came and Bianca was still in Maggie's arms. Bianca was the first one to wake up, and she turns a little bit to see Maggie sleeping next to her. Bianca smiles knowing she has Maggie in her life again, that Maggie choose her. Then Maggie can feel that Bianca is getting up from the bed, and Maggie holds on to her tighter.

"Where are you going" not wanting Bianca to leave her side.

"I have to go check on my daughter" Maggie lets Bianca get up and so does she.

"I'll call room service and order us some breakfast"

"That sounds great" Bianca goes and checks on Miranda and she's still sleeping, and she returns to the front room and she sees Maggie fixing the bed. Maggie turns to Bianca.

"How's Munchkin"

"She is still sleeping; I guess she had too much excitement yesterday"

"I know I missed that little girl so much" Bianca smiles at Maggie knowing how much Maggie cares about Miranda.

"While you don't have to worry about that anymore because your not going anywhere anymore right" asking Maggie with a grin.

"I'm not going anywhere or until you get tired of me, but who can get tired of me" both Bianca and Maggie laugh.

"True because no one can keep up with the magster"

"No one can" they laugh again. They laugh until their breakfast came and they had breakfast together with Miranda, then Bianca looks up and she sees Maggie crying.

"Maggie what's wrong why are you crying, to much hot sauce" Maggie laughs a little bit.

"No that's not it; it's just that I missed this eating breakfast with you and Miranda, when you left I remember every little thing we did. Arguing on who drank the last of the milk, or hanging out in the park with Miranda. I missed so much and I don't want to miss anything else." Bianca reaches over the table and squeezes Maggie's hand.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore because you're not going anywhere" they just stare at each other that seem like it last forever to them.

Then the time came when Maggie has to face Erica and Kendall. Both Bianca and Maggie are at the front door of Erica's house. Bianca turns to Maggie and she can see how nervous she is and Bianca holds Maggie's hand.

"Its going to be ok Maggie I promise, she will accept you again"

"How Bianca you don't even trust me yet" Bianca puts her hand on Maggie's face.

"You will have my trust again; it's just going to take some time just like my mother"

"Ok but if she kills me I'm blaming you for bringing me here ok" Bianca laughs

"Ok but don't worry I'll protect you and they will see that our love can face anything" Maggie takes a deep breathe and Bianca knocks on the door. The door opens and it's Kendall and she sees Bianca and Maggie holding hands.

"What the hell is she doing here and why are you two holding hands" She looks at Maggie pissed and Maggie puts her head down not wanting to look at Kendall. "Oh look at that Maggie can't even look at me, what you feel the shame that you caused this family and my sister pain, look at me you cheating…" Bianca cuts off Kendall hearing enough.

"You stop right there Kendall" Kendall looks at Bianca

"Bianca this tramp hurt you and you let her back in your life, she deserves what I'm telling her, right Maggie look at me you coward" Maggie finally looks up with tears in her eyes. "Oh look at that I made the cheating whe cry." Maggie can't take this and she tries to run away but Kendall grabs her arm hard. "No your not, your not leaving until I'm done with you." Bianca gets mad

"Kendall let her go now" Kendall looks at Bianca again but not letting go of Maggie.

"You forgive this little tramp and then you defend her against your own sister" Bianca grabs Kendall's hand and she takes Kendall's hand off of Maggie's arm.

"You leave Maggie alone you hear me, I forgiven Maggie and you just have to accept that" Then things get worse when Erica appears at the door.

"What is going on" then she sees Maggie there "What the hell are you doing here with my daughter" Maggie looks at Bianca.

"Bianca I can't do this they will never accept me in their lives again and I don't blame them" She turns to Erica and Kendall. "Erica, Kendall I know what I did was wrong on a million levels but I love Bianca and I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to Bianca and you, to show you that Bianca is the only woman I love and always will" The unthinkable happen when Erica slaps Maggie and both Bianca and Maggie are shocked.

"How dare you tell me this, you don't deserve my daughter, you should go back to Paris where your lying, cheating ass belongs." Maggie is still holding her face and Bianca holds Maggie's hand the one that's holding the side of her face.

"Maggie are you ok" concern for her girlfriend.

"I'm ok Bianca I just need to get out of here"

"Ok let's get out of here" Bianca turns to Erica and Kendall. "Mom you may not accept Maggie in my life but I do, I love her and she loves me and I accept her in my life, because I know our love can survive anything, even this" Bianca then takes Maggie's hand and they leave. They are back at Maggie's room and they walk in and they sit down on the couch. Maggie hasn't said anything since they left Erica's house. "Maggie are you ok do you need any ice" Maggie just looks at Bianca.

"How could you take my side after everything I did to you, you protected me from your mother and Kendall, the family that helped you when you came home from Paris with a broken heart." Bianca holds her hand but she pulls away and looks away.

"Hey Maggie look at me" she doesn't, so Bianca uses her hand and pulls Maggie's face to her. "Maggie I love you and my mom had no right to hit you"

"Yes she does I hurt her daughter in the worse possible way, I deserved everything they said to me" Maggie starts crying and Bianca tries to pull her into her arms but Maggie pulls away again. "No Bianca I don't deserve your kindest or your love" Bianca gets pissed now.

"No Maggie you listen to me" Maggie looks at her with tears in her eyes. "Maggie you choose me, if you didn't love me then you would still be with the woman you left me for, but your not, you came back and you fought for me and that is why I love you, because you didn't give up on the love that we have for each other and I know that our love is worth saving." Bianca holds Maggie's face with her hands. "Please believe that" Maggie leans into the touch.

"I do Bianca, I do I just feel so bad for what I did" Bianca places her fingers on Maggie's lips.

"Shhh don't ok, I forgiven you and you should to"

"Do you trust me that I will never hurt you like that again?"

"Yes I do Maggie I do trust you and I always will" Then Bianca slowly leans into Maggie and their faces and lips are inches away and Bianca was about to kiss Maggie when she pulls away.

"I'm sorry I can't" as Maggie gets up and goes over to the window, Bianca follows her and she puts her hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"Maggie" Maggie pulls away, but Bianca won't let her. "Maggie don't run away ok, I love you and I forgive you" Maggie doesn't pull away this time.

"I don't deserve your love for what I've done to you" crying uncontrollable and Bianca brings her into a tight embrace and holds her as she cries and Bianca knows how much Maggie loves her and how sorry she is.

"Maggie you deserve my love you always have and always will, I know you hurt me, but I know how much you regret it. I love you and I forgive you, so please lets get pass this together like I told you and my mom our love can survive anything please believe in that." Maggie calms down and she slightly pulls away from Bianca and she looks into her eyes and all she can see now is love and not pain. Then Bianca leans in again and this time Maggie doesn't pull away and after months of being apart they kiss. Bianca pulls her into a passionate kiss and Maggie grabs Bianca's waist and pulls her more into the kiss and Bianca leads them to the couch and Bianca lays Maggie down on the couch and it becomes a make out session. It's intense for both of them, knowing they wanted this since they left each other. After moments of kissing they pull away and Bianca is still on top of Maggie.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that" Bianca puts her hand on Maggie's face.

"I do because I feel the same way to be able to be in your arms again, I miss this, I miss us and how we used to be, but we will get there again I know it" Then Maggie pulls Bianca to her and they kiss again.

TBC

Next Chapter-Five years later, is Bianca and Maggie still together.


	8. Five years later

Chapter 8

Five years later

Paris 2012

Maggie is sitting on the couch crying looking at a picture of her and Bianca and then Bianca comes through the front door.

"Hey Hun what's wrong" Maggie turns to Bianca and she then looks at the picture.

"Oh I was just looking at our wedding picture" Bianca looks at the picture and she sees herself kissing Maggie at there wedding. "It still brings me tears" Bianca sits by Maggie and she kisses her.

"I know me to, I remember when you propose to me, like it was yesterday" Bianca thinks back to the past.

Erica's House 2010

_Maggie and Bianca came to visit the family in Pine Valley. It toke Erica and Kendall two years before they could welcome back Maggie in Bianca's life. Maggie and Erica we in the living room._

"_Erica I know it has taken you some time to forgive me for what I did to Bianca and I'm so glad that you were able to trust me again, and the reason why I wanted to talk to you alone is I wanted to ask your permission for Bianca's hand" Erica is shocked._

"_Are you telling me that you want to ask Bianca to marry you?"_

"_Yes I wanted to tell her tonight at the boathouse, but I wanted your blessing first, because I know how much you love Bianca and I want you to be the first to know." Erica pulls Maggie into a loving embrace._

"_Of course you have my blessing to marry my daughter, I have never seen her as happy as she's been and it's because of you, because you make her happy and I know you will make her happy for the rest of your lives, so yes Maggie you have my blessing" Maggie starts crying knowing that Erica will love to have Maggie part of the family._

"_Thank you Erica" Erica raises her hand._

"_Maggie no more calling me Erica I'm mom to you from now on"_

"_Oh do I have to" start laughing and so does Erica._

"_Very funny Maggie" they keep laughing until Bianca and Kendall come back from the kitchen._

"_Is it laughing I hear from the both of you" Maggie turns to Bianca._

"_It's ok Hun your mother can be funny sometimes" Erica playfully hits Maggie on the arm"_

"_Hey I'm always funny Maggie" that makes everyone laugh, and then Maggie gets up and goes over to Bianca._

"_So Bianca are you ready for dinner we don't want to be late, besides we better leave before you mother starts telling us jokes" whispering to Bianca. _

"_Yeah we really don't want to be here for that." whispering back to Maggie, they can see Erica getting mad and they make it out the door. _

"_I heard that and you two are going to get it!" Bianca and Maggie laugh the whole way to the restaurant._

_Boathouse_

_After dinner Maggie blindfolds Bianca and she takes her to the boathouse which in decorated with rose petals and candles. They reach the steps of the boathouse and Maggie helps Bianca up the stairs and then she takes the blindfold off and Bianca in amazed when she sees the boathouse decorated._

"_Maggie you did all this…for me" Maggie holds Bianca hand._

"_Of course I did I love you and I have to go all out" _

"_All out for what" not knowing what she's doing. Then Maggie pulls Bianca to a bench and they sit down next to each other._

"_Bianca I know that we had many obstacles throw at us and our love survived it all and will for many years to come. I know that I hurt you so many times, when I told you I was into guys and with Jonathan and the worse cheating on you, but you let me back into your heart when I didn't deserved it. You are the most kindest, sweetest, loving person I know and I don't deserve you and yet you think I do and for that I will always be grateful for that, for forgiving me and loving me and I swore I will never hurt you again." Bianca is crying for the words Maggie is saying and so is Maggie. "Bianca I love you for loving me, being there for me when I thought my world was caving in and I want to be there for you for the rest of our lives." Then Bianca gets the shock of her life when Maggie stands up and then gets on one knee in front of Bianca and she opens jewelry box with a diamond ring. "Bianca I know that maybe this is to soon for us, but I want you to know how much I love you and how committed I am to you and know that I will never hurt you again. So I'm here at our boathouse and down on one knee to ask you, Bianca Montgomery will you marry me" Bianca just stares at Maggie is amazed then she finally speaks._

"_Yes Maggie I will love to marry you" The biggest smile appears on Maggie's face, then she slips the ring on Bianca's finger then she gets up and she kissing Bianca passionately. _

Present day

Both Maggie and Bianca are crying knowing that their love can last through anything.

"I still can't believe you married me" Bianca is shocked

"Of course I would marry you Maggie I love you more then anything in this world and I always will. I wouldn't be able to survive without you, your the air I breathe, you're the other half of my soul and I couldn't let you go" Maggie cries more for the sweet words Bianca just said to her.

"Oh Bianca that's why I love you so much that no matter how bad I'm hurting you can always make me feel loved. You're my heart Bianca and without you I couldn't survive." Then Bianca and Maggie kiss again, but get interrupted when eight year old Miranda comes home from school.

"Hi mommy" Hugging Bianca, then Miranda hugs Maggie. "Hi momma"

"Hey sweetheart how was school" Maggie asking as they all sit on the couch.

"It was great our teacher told us to draw a picture of my family." Then Miranda takes the drawing out of her backpack and she holds it in front of her between Bianca and Maggie. "I told the teacher this is my mommy" pointing to Bianca in the drawing. "And this is my other mommy" pointing to Maggie in the drawing. "I told her I have two mommies and she really liked it." Then Miranda holds out a blue ribbon. "I even got first place for my drawing"

"Oh sweetheart I'm so proud of you" as Bianca hugs Miranda, then Miranda turns to Maggie who is crying.

"Momma why are you crying you don't like it" Maggie just hugs Miranda.

"No munchkin I love it, it's the best drawing in the world' Miranda smiles. "Let's go hang it on the fridge so we can always see it." Miranda gets so excited as she goes with Maggie to hang the drawing on the fridge and she just smiles at them, knowing that everything is going to be ok.

FIN


End file.
